Forever and Ever
by casperthefriendlyghost27
Summary: Don't read if you haven't seen 4x04 yet! This contains spoilers! After Blaine and Kurt's disastrous ending, Rachel is being nosy, Kurt won't answer his calls, and Brittnay is becoming very good material for a wife even though they're both gay. All he wants now is for Kurt to find someone that will treat him better than he did and that thought continues to just break Blaine's heart
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forever and Always

Author: casperthefriendlyghost27

Rating: Pg-13 now, possible M later on

Spoilers: Umm only for Episode 4 of Season 4 if you have not seen it

Pairing: Kurt and Blaine, because they are my OTP no matter what

Authors Note: I do not own Fox, any characters or any other show related; those things belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply using his characters for the twisted things in my mind.

So this story kinda popped into my head after the big Break-Up episode that Satan-I mean Ryan Murphy threw out to us a few weeks back. I was just sitting there pondering it and this is what happened. I hope you all enjoyed it since I cried a bit while writing it cause like lets be honest, Klaine is my OTP and I love them no matter what. Anyways, thank you all for the continual support on my other story which I will be putting new chapters up like as soon as I can. I love all of you that review, favorite and like my stuff cause it makes me feel like I can truly write. I wanna throw you all in a box and keep you on my shelves to just stare and marvel at your awesomeness.

xoxox-Kortney

Forever and Always

Chapter 1

_The last time_, Blaine vowed to himself as he stared at his phone. The picture of him and Kurt on the first day of school smiled up at him, silently mocking him for ruining everything. He quickly unlocked it so that he could stare at the entirety of the New Directions' faces, instead of the one he knew hated him.

Okay so maybe hated was a bit harsh. Blaine didn't think Kurt was capable of hate.

He had every right not to want to answer Blaine, but it didn't hurt him any less. It also didn't stop Blaine from dialing the familiar number for the last time. When Kurt didn't answer, which Blaine expected, the machine picked up and Blaine smiled faintly at the sound of Kurt's voice. When the beep sounded, Blaine took a deep breathe before talking.

"Hey Kurt. I know I really screwed up and I know you probably never want to talk to me again, and that's fine." He took a deep breath then, vowing he would not get chocked up until he was done. "I just want you to know that my parents figured out what happened and are planning to send me back to Dalton now that my 'phase' is over so don't worry about me bothering your friends about you. This is the last time I'm going to call you since I know you probably hate me." Blaine's heart shattered a little more at the mere thought, that he may very well never talk to Kurt again. "I also wanted to tell you that no matter what, you are and always will be the love of my life. I'll love you forever, even when you go out and find someone that will treat you better than me because you deserve it. Maybe one day we can work back up to friends, but until then I wish you nothing by happiness and success." Blaine was close to tears and needed to hang up. "Just know that your the one that made me truly believe in love. Goodbye Kurt."

Blaine hung up quickly as a sob escaped him throat. He composed himself enough for a minute to open his messages and type out one last one to Kurt. He looked back over the simple 'That call is the last one, I swear. I'm so sorry. Goodbye Kurt.'

As soon as it was sent Blaine broke down into sobs that were so loud he felt the need muffle them in his pillows, even though he knew he was the only one in the house at that moment. He caught a glance of his table where his Dalton uniform was once again folded neatly, reminding him of when he met Kurt and where he would now have to go back too without Kurt being part of his life. Of course his Warbler friends had heard he would be back and had continually texted him nonstop with their excitement about his return. The only ones Blaine really talked to were Nick and Jeff, who he actually thought may have been more upset about this whole situation than Blaine himself was. Now Blaine truly didn't know if he could go back there and sing knowing that the last time he had, Kurt had been there too and they were just friends, exactly where their relationship should have stayed had Blaine known what a jerk he was going to be later on.

School now was just torture though. All of his 'friends,' with the exception of Brittany, wouldn't even look at him if they didn't have too. Marley was willing to sit by him and talk to him, since she hadn't really know Kurt and well Brittany was just as heartbroken as he was and was just looking for some comfort. They had actually started to become close friends, deciding that when graduation came, they would move out together, wherever they decided was right for them. Blaine figured not New York if he and Kurt were to never speak again. He could not deal with that much heartbreak.

As he lay on his bed, Blaine tried to figure out what had been going through his head when he went over to that guy's house. He had of course been angry that Kurt never seemed to be there for him, but he was angrier at himself for holding Kurt back from where he truly belonged. Kurt didn't need to be tied down to Ohio by a stupid high school senior while he was in New York and could have top choice at who to be with.

That thought is what brought forth another sob from Blaine's chest. He knew there were better guys out there for Kurt and now he was basically giving him that chance to go find his Prince Charming. As much as it hurt his heart, he knew Kurt would soon move on with a perfect guy, forgetting about Blaine and the love they had shared.

His phone ringing is what brought him out of his thought process right then. His heart didn't putter anymore when his phone rang, knowing deep inside that it wouldn't be Kurt. Instead, a picture of him and Brittany lit up the screen, letting him know it was her.

"Hey Brit." Blaine put the phone on speaker before setting it down on the bed next to his head.

"Hi." Brittany sounded just slightly less depressed than he did. "Are you as sad as I am right now?"

Blaine chuckled a bit before answering her. "Maybe even more. Why don't you come over? It's Friday so you can stay over. We'll just hang out and forget about this whole mess we're both in."

Bless Brittany's heart, but Blaine did see where Santana was coming from. She was completely right about couples staying together and just barely hanging on for a few months until one of the persons cheated. _A few months? You weren't even been able to handle three weeks before you went and ruined everything good you had._ His inner voice was always telling him things like that now and honestly, it was usually always right. He just wanted to know where the voice was when he went to that guy's house.

"That sounds great Blainey." Brittany sounded a bit happier, which made Blaine happier. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Blaine hung up the phone before sitting up.

He was going to have fun this weekend with his best-friend since that is definitely what he considered Brittany to be. It was nice to have someone there for him who wasn't going to judge him constantly. That's the thing he loved the most about her; she was still willing to be there for him, even though she knew he cheated on Kurt. Blaine was about ready to call it quits on the whole gay thing and just marry Brittany. At least his parents would be happy with that.

He made it way out of bed and into his bathroom, where he took a quick shower, but could care less about gelling down his curls. Brit had seen him when he was at his lowest point, so his curls wouldn't make a difference. As he looked in the mirror he realized that he liked it better without the gel anyways. It just made him feel a bit more put together and worthy of Kurt when he did heavily gel it.

_Kurt._ His heart gave a painful tug at the thought of his angel. _Stop it Blaine! Your going to walk out of this room and have fun with Brittany this weekend._

As he made his way back into his room, clad in a pair of oversized sweatpants and an old Dalton shirt, he heard his phone going off. Considering everyone was pretty much not talking to him and Brit had a key for the house, Blaine's parents were so excited for him to be hanging out with a pretty girl thy they didn't even care to know that she was also gay, it struck Blaine as odd that he had a voicemail.

He picked up his phone and unlocked the screen before looking at his missed call log. Rachel's name appeared making Blaine curious and worried at the same time.

What if something happened to Kurt?

What if she was simply trying to tell it stop bothering Kurt?

Curiosity won out and he dialed his voice mail.

"Blaine Warbler!" Rachel's voice was at a pitch that was usually reserved for Finn, causing Blaine to wince and pull it away from his ear. "You better not be avoiding my phone calls or so help me God you will regret it! Call me back as soon as you get this or I will have your head on a platter!" Blaine's eyes widened as the message ended there. Rachel was very angry at him apparently.

Blaine decided not to test her, seeing as he had witnessed one too many fights between her and Finn and dialed her number. As it rang he was hoping it would just go to voicemail, but of course his luck wasn't that good and she picked up.

"Blaine! What the hell is your problem?" Rachel's voice was still at that pitch from his voicemail.

Blaine got the impression from that statement that this was a 'you screwed up, stop harassing my best friend call' causing him to sigh. "Don't worry Rachel. I'm done. That was the last time I'm going to call him. You don't have to call me and yell about harassing him."

"I swear all you boys are stupid! What did you say on that voicemail? Kurt's locked himself up in the bathroom since he listened to it." Rachel's statement, along with shattering his heart, gave him a little jump realizing that Kurt had been listening to all his voicemails.

"I just told him that that was the last one. He doesn't need me to continually be harassing him when he has top choice of guys in New York." Blaine sighed as he heard the front door open and close, meaning that Brittany was there. "I'm just giving him the chance to go and find his Prince Charming."

"Is that what you told him?"

"Of course it is! If anything he deserves it!" Brittany walked into his room at that's moment and knew immediately that he was on the verge of breaking down. "I shouldn't ruin him for other guys. He of all people deserves to be happy."

"Is that Rachel?" Trust Brittany to just know who would cause him to have an emotional breakdown like he currently .

Blaine nodded before handing her the phone. "You see if you can get her to calm down."

Brittany happily took the phone and started to talk to Rachel. After a few minutes Brittany said goodbye to Rachel before handing Blaine his phone back.

"She would like to talk to you again. And don't worry, she's much calmer."

"Hello?" Blaine was cautious. He knew it would take a whole lot more than just a few minutes talking to Brittany to calm down Rachel.

"You listen here Blaine Anderson." Rachel's voice did not hold the pitch it had but instead it was deathly low. Bless Brittany for her at least trying. "Since I know Brittany is still there and I do still value her friendship, we are not going to scream at each other right now. All I want to know is why you told Kurt what you did?"

Blaine sighed. "Because he deserves to not be tied down to Ohio by a jerk like me. I'm giving him what he needs by allowing him to find that guy that will be his everything and not do what I did." Blaine sniffled a bit at that. "I've realized that I'm not good enough to have someone as amazing as Kurt be mine and it's okay. He's going to find someone so much better than me and be insanely happy."

Rachel is turn sighed back. "Listen. As much as I hate what you did to Kurt, I know what he feels like to be told there's someone better than who we know actually is. Finn did this to me before I came here and it just didn't work."

"Look Rachel I appreciate everything your trying to do, but let's face it. Kurt and I are done and it's all my fault." Blaine heard her start to speak. "No stop. Just promise me one thing okay?" When she didn't say anything he spoke again. "Rachel please? I just need one thing from you that's all."

"I'll make him talk to you Blaine. I'll find a way too, but don't give up on you guys!" Rachel sounded frantic. It was as if she was fighting for her relationship and not his and Kurt's. "I don't want to see either of you so broken!"

Blaine could hear her crying. It broke his heart, but he did not want Kurt to talk to him because he was being forced too. He started to cry at that point too, so fed up with Rachel trying to control them. "No Rachel. I don't need him being forced too. Just promise me you'll look after him. Take care of him and when he finds his perfect guy, just make sure he doesn't do what I did, okay?"

"Blaine plea-"

He cut her off again. "No Rachel. Just promise me." Blaine continued to cry as he listened to her cry over the line. "That's all I want. Please."

"Okay. I promise." Rachel still sniffled and sobbed as she did. Blaine knew she didn't want to, but would for the sake of all of them.

"I want you to go and make sure he's okay. I'll talk to you soon." Blaine hung up before Rachel could say anything else.

As he ended the call, he broke completely. His sobs shook his body until he couldn't handle it anymore and collapsed.

It wasn't long before he felt Brittany's arms come around him, causing him to sob harder, and even less time before the world simply faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Forever and Always

Author: casperthefriendlyghost27

Rating: Pg-13 now, possible M later on

Spoilers: Umm only for Episode 4 of Season 4 if you have not seen it

Pairing: Kurt and Blaine, because they are my OTP no matter what.

Authors Note: I do not own Fox, any characters or any other show related; those things belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply using his characters for the twisted things in my mind.

I'm back!

Hey lovelies! I'm back and have been trying my hardest to write a few chapters of both of my stories in between working a ton of hours. This story is one that I am starting to come to love just because it is different from anything that I have ever though of before. This is a chapter that is going to throw a little twist in it for the characters and I am also starting to intertwine the Kurt storyline as well as a Nick and Jeff storyline cause they be one of my favorite non-couples-who-we-all-want-to-date couples, but it will be a bit angsty for the first few of their storyline parts.

Anyways! Thank you each and everyone of you that has stuck by me since the start and to all you new peeps who found some kind of interest in my shabby writings. I hope you all continue to support these stories so I have a purpose to write even if it is not for school. I love you all and want us to live on a magical fairy island when we can all just be friends.

xoxo-Kortney

Forever and Always

Chapter 2

Blaine did not know how long he had been out before he started to regain consciousness. He blinked his eyes, finding it hard to do from the swelling that lingered from his crying, and was a bit confused as to what had happened and where he was now. Realization came when he noticed wherever he was was quite soft only meaning one thing; he was laying on his bed and Brittany was apparently much stronger than she let on to being. He managed to make his way from his side where he was laying onto his back instead and saw Brittany propped up against the headboard watching whatever movie was playing on his flatscreen and eating some popcorn. Blaine knew she had no problem making herself comfortable in his house.

"Hey sleepyhead." Brittany smiled at him before stuffing another handful of popcorn in her mouth. At least she was polite enough to make sure she swallowed what she was eating before continuing her talking. "You better now?"

Blaine sighed before sitting up next to her, shoulder to shoulder and grabbed a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl. "Yeah I guess so."

"Wanna talk about it?" Brittany's question held curiosity, but Blaine knew she wasn't trying to pry. "Is it about you and Kurt?"

"Yeah." Blaine took a moment to try and not cry again, which he was frankly done doing considering the job he probably did on his face from his earlier episode. "I called him today and told him that I wouldn't be harassing him anymore. Left him a voicemail so he knew I was going back to Dalton and that he could stop worrying about the stupid kid from Ohio continuously bothering him and preventing him from moving on."

"Oh Blaine." Brittany looked at him with a look as if he had just kicked a puppy. "Is that why Rachel was screaming at you when I got here?"

"Yeah. She wanted to know what I said that caused Kurt to lock himself in the bathroom after listening to my message." Blaine looked down at his lap where he had his hands folded. "I just don't want her to force him to talk to me when I know he is going to find someone that is so much better for him than I am." Blaine wondered if he kept saying it that eventually he would start to believe it.

Brittany laid her head on his shoulder, and he immediately laid his on hers. "I know you don't want to hear this, but Rachel may be right to say that your wrong. I think you and Kurt are meant to be together."

"Well maybe we were, but I've gone and messed it up so it doesn't matter."

"Blaine-" Brittany started to speak again but Blaine didn't want to hear anymore of it.

"Look can we just forget this whole thing and have some fun? I don't want to sulk around anymore."

Brittany smiled at him and nodded. "Sure Blaine, whatever you want."

Blaine knew there was a reason he like hanging around with her.

Two hours later found Blaine sitting on his bed with Brittany kneeling behind him, surprisingly enough straightening his mass of curls. Blaine knew it was all in fun and was actually enjoying it.

Brittany was telling him a story about Lord Tubbington's newest girlfriend, which Blaine was quite confused about, when he heard the front door open and then close. This alone confused Blaine since he knew his parents were in France or something and would not be home for a few days still. There were only a select number of people had access to his home without having to knock.

"Blaine! You home?" Blaine recognized the voice as Jeff's before then hearing Nick's as well. His house wasn't as big as many of the people he knew were so he could easily hear what was going on in the foyer from his room on the second floor.

"Obviously he's home or you would not have been able to walk right in like you did." Blaine giggled at their banter, much like that of a married couple, even though the two were no closer to dating that he and Puck were close to dating.

Blaine motioned to Brittany to hold on with her story, he was raised to be polite when people were talking to him, before calling to his friends so they knew where he was. "In my room guys."

Blaine heard the loud thumping footfalls that he knew belonged to the loud blonde, as well as the more reserved and quiet ones that he knew belonged to Nick, before the two Warblers appeared in his doorway.

"Nick! Jeff!" Brittany had gotten quite close to the two Warblers as her and Blaine were continuing to grow close, the four of them hanging out a lot of times, and was very excited to see them. She placed the flat iron down on the table before bounding over and squeezing the two into a hug. "Are you guys here to join our party?"

Even though Jeff knew that the cheerleader and ex-Warbler were fast and close friends, the fact that they were having a party without him was a huge shock to him.

"You guys are having a party without me!" This wasn't a question from the blonde, but more so a statement.

Even though Nick could tell it was a slight Blaine pity party, he simply watched the three interact before smiling at Blaine when he caught his eye. He and Blaine were always closer that Jeff and Blaine or even Jeff and himself were so he was okay to simply stay in the loud blonde's shadow.

Before he gave the blonde a direct answer to the statement, Blaine noticed the bags by their feet. "We'll hello there, thanks for inviting yourselves to stay over my house without asking. Please come make yourselves at home."

"Oh Blainers, you know us so well." Jeff bounded over to the bed and sat next to Blaine. "Ooh! Are we straightening each others hair? Will you do mine next Britt?" Blaine rolled his eyes at his friends obvious gayness before looking to Nick.

"You can come sit too Nick, there's enough room for you." Nick flushed before casually making his way over to the bed as well. Nick was always very hesitant and polite, no matter how long the three had known each other which was since they were in day care together. He smiled at Blaine as he sat next to his friend, before fidgeting with his phone which he seemed more invested in than he usually was.

Blaine found this odd and was just about to ask if everything was okay, but Brittany started to speak before he could say anything. "Okay guys, let's party!" Brittany yelled as she picked up the flat iron and went back to doing Blaine's hair.

Jeff putt on some music and started to dance around, singing loudly and off-key along with Brittany, making him fear the safety of his hair, while Nick looked on fondly at Jeff, and Blaine realized he really needed to reconsider his choice in friends.

To say Kurt was a mess was an understatement. Since that last call from Blaine, he had not been able to sleep and was barely able to eat. He looked even more frail and it was beginning to scare Rachel. He simply laid on his bed either on his back or side and stared off into space.

"Kurt, do you want something to eat?" Rachel walked over and sat next to his prone body. He shook his head, like she knew he would causing her to sigh. "Sweetie, I know your upset, but you have to eat. That's all I'm asking of you."

Kurt sighed before sitting up with his knees bent up against his chest and head resting on top of his knees. "Was it this bad when Finn cheated on you with Quinn that time before junior prom?" Even though it was still a sore subject for Rachel at times, she was able to forgive Finn a little bit, and form a friendship with Quinn meaning that she really just needed to stop dwelling in the past. She also knew where he was coming from with the question and was not trying to be cruel in asking.

She nodded before answering knowing that her honestly cause possibly save or completely ruin the one relationship she truly believed in. "Pretty much. It sucked and I kept wondering if there was something else I could have done to prevent it. No one wants something like this to happen, but there is one big difference." Kurt looked at her with the silent question of 'what was different?' before she smiled and answered him. "Well for one Blaine is not Finn and you can't compare these two situations as much as we may want too. Also, Blaine didn't have a secret relationship behind your back like Finn did to me. He simply did a stupid thing, which he felt horrible about enough to fly out here to tell you about in person. He didn't text it to you and you didn't have to either see it happening like I did or hear it from someone else."

Kurt looked at her and she could tell from his expression that he was thinking really hard about what she had just said. "Do you think I'm being way too hard on him? I want your honest answer not that stupid 'I'm your best friend so I'm going to sugar coat it' answer."

Rachel giggles before she shook her head. "No. Your doing what any person would do." That was her honest answer, but she was not going to not throw in her chance to give her opinion on the situation. "Actually I think Blaine is beating himself up more than you could ever beat him up over it." Kurt looked down at his hands. "He knows how bad he messed up and is really trying to let you go and find someone else. Much like Finn did to me the last time we were together."

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How did things go so wrong? Had you told me a year ago that Blaine was going to cheat on me I would have put in the nearest psych ward." He giggled a bit before looking at Rachel. "Does this mean I should talk to him?"

Rachel shrugged and grabbed his hand. She wanted so bad to just grab her phone, call Blaine and make the two talk, but she had made Blaine a promise, and was not going to break that promise. "That's completely up to you sweetie. Just know that whatever you do I'll be here to support you."

Kurt launched himself at her, effectively trapping her in a hug. "Your the best hag any gay could ask for."

Rachel laughed while thinking back to the pamphlet Ms. Pillsbury had gave them when they showed up at her office that day before pushing him away. "Come on Hummel, lets get you some food and have a movie marathon."

Rachel got up and walked to their kitchen, knowing that everything would work out eventually. Kurt and Blaine would be back together soon enough because true love like theirs did not just end abruptly like it had.

By the time midnight hit Ohio, the four teenagers in the Anderson house were still going strong. Jeff was currently in the center of Blaine's room slow dancing with Brittany to whatever cheesy music he had managed to find, while Blaine and Nick sat side by side on the bed. Nick had yet to give up what he thought was subtle glancing at Jeff while he danced with Brittany and actually seemed a bit jealous. It was no secret to his friends that Jeff was openly bisexual and would go after just about anyone except for the one who secretly wanted that attention from the blonde; Nick.

It took Nick sighing another time to have Blaine finally break the slight tension. "Any luck on getting Jeff to notice you as more than a friend?" Blaine knew Nick was trying to flirt more in an attempt to get Jeff to notice him as more than a friend, but was nowhere near ready enough to come right out and confess his love for the blonde.

Nick looked at the blonde again before sighing. "No. He, um actually came back the other night telling us all about this girl he met and went out with a few times and it seems like he may actually be into her." Just as he said that, Brittany broke into intense giggles as Jeff whispered something in her ear. "Or he isn't. Either way he isn't into me."

Blaine looked at Nick sadly, before smiling at him. "There's more though. Your not telling me something."

Nick smiled a little nervously before fiddling with his phone, which he had been doing a lot that night. Blaine knew he was texting someone, it was just a matter of figuring out who exactly he was talking too. "Well there may be a guy that's interested in me. And I'm considering going out with him tomorrow night."

"No way!" Blaine was louder than he expected causing the two blondes to give him a weird look. He smiled sheepishly and turned a little red.

The two blondes shrugged before they went back to their dancing and Nick chuckled at the flustered boy. Serves him right for being so loud.

"Yeah but that's all your getting for now since I haven't gone out with him yet. I've been holding out in case." He openly looked at Jeff who was moving Brittany into a dip before continuing his thought. "But i know I'm not good enough for him so I'm going to go out with this guy and hopefully it works out." Nick looked down at his phone, not that there was anything but the blank screen to look at and tried to hide the one tear as it tracked down his cheek, falling freely and landing on his phone screen. Nick simply pushed his thumb through it, before taking his sleeve and clearing it completely.

Blaine's heart broke for the Warbler. He hated that his friend was hurting this bad. "Nick I-"

"I'm fine. No worries." Nick hurriedly wiped his cheeks and smiled at Blaine, even though it was a broken smile. "Don't worry. I'll get over him eventually. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He got up and walked out of the room as fat as he could without causing concern to the two blondes who were ending their dance.

Blaine watched as Jeff mock bowed to Brittany before making his way to the bed, flopping down next to Blaine. "Where's Nick?" Jeff sat up as he realized the brunette was nowhere in sight.

"Oh he just went to the bathroom. I'm sure he'll be back in no time." Jeff shrugged before making his way over to Blaine's tower of movies. "You guys wanna watch a movie?"

Blaine shrugged while Brittany clapped excitedly and made her way over to help pick out s movie. Just as they'd were deciding which one, Nick made his way back into the room. He immediately went and sat next to Blaine, on the outside of the bed, knowing that Jeff would be looking for someone to cuddle with once the lights were off and the movie was started up. He definitely didn't think he could handle being held by the boy that he was head over heels in love with, but who would never love him like he wanted him to.

Just as Nick expected, Jeff started the movie while Brittany came to sit next to Blaine, effectively placing Jeff on the other end of the day, and far away from Nick.

After shutting off the lights, and sitting next to Brittany, Jeff sighed and opened his arms while looking at Nick. "Cuddles?" Blaine knew once Jeff used what he called The Pout, Nick would be putty and fall into his arms not considering the pain it would cause himself till after when Jeff was flirting with someone else, but Nick surprised both of them by shaking his head.

"I, uh, think I'm getting sick so I don't want to risk getting you sick from being so close." He even managed a pretty convincing cough, but Jeff was having none of it right then.

"Come on Nick, I asked you to cuddle, not make out with me." Blaine winced.

He knew as soon as the words were out of Jeff's mouth that the brunette would take it straight to the heart and strengthen his belief that the blonde truly would never see him as anything more that his best friend.

Nick winced as well before letting out a shaky breath, his eyes starting to shine in the light from the TV screen. "You know what, your right you didn't ask me to do that." As he stated this he made his way off of the bed and to the side of the room where his overnight bag was resting. He picked it up and walked to the door. "It would have been much easier on my heart had you asked for that." He said this soft enough that Blaine just barely picked up on the words being spoken meaning Jeff definitely did not hear them at all; he could barely hear a stage whisper if he wasn't expecting to hear one.

Nick turned around and gave Blaine a shaky smile which Blaine knew meant he was holding in tears and made one final statement. "Thank you for having me, but I think it's time for me to spend some time on my own and on myself. Goodbye."

Jeff looked startled as Nick made his way out of the room. "What the hell just happened. He acts like we never do that. What crawled up his ass lately." He looked to Blaine for an answer but only received a shrug. "Whatever his loss. Brittany?" The cheerleader shrugged before taking Jeff up on his offer.

Blaine sighed and tried to focus on the movie, but couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. He wanted Jeff and Nick to be together just as much as he wanted to be back together with Kurt, but knew that there really wasn't much he could do because of Jeff's playboy ways.

He sighed before reaching for his vibrating phone. Upon seeing it was a text message from Nick he frantically opened it.

_Don't worry I'm fine. I'm using your porch to wait for my mom, hope that's okay. Thanks for having me tonight, I'll text you in the morning when I get some sleep.-N_

_You can stay in the foyer if you want. You know my home is as much yours. Just get some rest and tell your mom I say hi. I love you man. Don't let this ruin your date.-B_

Blaine felt his heart break for his friend, but decided to let them him and Jeff work it out on their own and just be there for support. Nick deserved something good in his life, even if he didn't think he was good enough for Jeff.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated these days?_

Blaine sighed again before focusing on the movie playing and trying to forget about Jeff and his obliviousness.


End file.
